


Stand By Me

by thedrunkenwerewolf



Series: Heirverse: Phase 3 (Sanctuary) [5]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Can be read as stand alone, Established Relationship, Fear, Feelings, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sappy, Spoilers for Heir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedrunkenwerewolf/pseuds/thedrunkenwerewolf
Summary: Aizen and Gin arrive in Huecco Mundo. And Aizen realises he is afraid.





	Stand By Me

**Author's Note:**

> Business: I own nothing but the Heirverse.
> 
> Posting before I crash out. An early birthday gift for [HitsugayaKuchiki](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/10755061/HitsugayaKuchiki-HK) [actual birthday Jan 10th]. Some fluff because fuck you voice.
> 
> Timeline: part of a set of connecting fics in [Heirverse Phase 3](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1304057) so please check out the rest, too. Set after [Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833943) and Somewhat bleeds into the mosaic piece I worked on with [Spunky0ne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunky0ne/pseuds/Spunky0ne), [Under The Crescent Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332980/chapters/38211206). This one's set when the pair arrive in Hueco Mundo. Somewhat mirrors Choices timepoint wise, which'll drop March 2019.
> 
> Notes: Sappyshippy. Feelings. uhh... foreshadowing if you read Heir. Silenced gunshots if you know the series. And me.

_When the night has come, and the land is dark,_  
_and the moon is the only light we'll see._  
_No I won't be afraid, no I won't be afraid,_  
_just as long as you stand, stand by me._

\- "Stand By Me" - Ben E. King

It had taken much planning, preparation, and bloodshed, but when Aizen Sousuke stepped onto the bone white sands of Huecco Mundo, he felt, for the first time in decades, liberated. After months and months of tension, and breathing in the suffocating air of the former central 46 judicial body, trying to keep some grip on his sanity, he was finally here. In a place where he didn't have to hide anymore, didn't have to put on a mask and pretend to be somebody else. He didn't have to fit anyone's mould but his own. He could take a free breath, be a man without fear once again. Even if just for a few moments.

He inhaled the clean air, somewhat tainted with the stench of decay but, far better than inhaling decomposing bodies. He blew the air out of his lungs, slowly surveying his kingdom. It was just as he'd imagined it, and exactly as the hellish voice remembered it. Bleak. Barren. Inky black sky with a handful of stars, and a stark moon in waxing crescent hanging over a desert of bones and dead things. And crystalline trees made of quartz.

If he didn't know about the horrors that occurred here, he might have thought it beautiful.

Instead it was a place of nightmares.

He spied Las Noches in the far distance, and grim reality began creeping in. This would be his home. This was where it all came together or all fell apart. He could never go back, even if he wanted to. And whatever happened, it would only end in pointless bloodshed and death.

"Hey," Gin called to him and he looked over to his partner. He hadn't realised he'd been squeezing his lover's hand so tightly until he came to his senses.

"You okay?"

Gin squeezed his now loose hand reassuringly, and Aizen sighed slowly, feeling relieved. I am now.

"Yes."

"You sure?"

"I don't have much of a choice."

Gin pressed his body against him and slid an arm around his waist. "Cuz I know this aint what you wanted."

Aizen just pressed his lips together in a half frown and snuck his own arm around Gin. Pulling his lover closer than the chill air warranted. "No, it isn't." It isn't what either of us wanted. But we have to make the best of it, don't we?

He sighed again. "I didn't want this life for you." He said softly. Tiredly.

Gin just leant his head on his shoulder. "I know."

"I wanted to give you a normal life."

"I know."

Aizen huffed another frustrated sigh, and then felt Gin's warm arms embrace him.

"But you know, I'd take this life with you over one without you any day."

Sousuke had to swallow the rather large lump that had formed in his throat, but he smiled at his lover. His partner. His equal. The one constant in his life. The one who put up with all of his shit, who'd seen his craziness and still wanted to be with him. Just that realisation alone sent warmth rushing through his chest, and he didn't even fight the urge to yank Gin into his arms and crush the younger man against him in an embrace. One that Gin instinctively returned.

"I know," he said, his voice unsteady. And goddamn it if he was going to get choked up over something ridiculous like this again...

But Gin just embraced in tighter, reminding him that he was here. Still standing beside him. Ready to face this new world with him. Even if it meant they might be killed. Even if they could never go home again. He swallowed the lump that was reforming in his throat, but managed to smile warmly.

"For better or worse, right?"

"Right," Gin said, squeezing him once more before pulling away and smiling at him, looking at him with nothing but love in his eyes. Sousuke returned the smile, equal parts touched and absurdly grateful that his other half was still standing beside him. So full of love and admiration for the man who was still holding his hand even after everything they've been through together. The hell he'd put them through. The man who'd still be holding his hand even if the sky tumbled to Earth, or the mountains crumbled into the sea, or even turned to dust, and blew on the wind like leaves. Even if the world ended and the sun rose in the West instead of the East…

He squeezed Gin tighter, and wondered if any of his feelings were visible in his eyes. One look at Gin's face told him they were, because his smile was tender and soft, and those beautiful red eyes were so full of love him that it was hard to quite believe it was real. And Sousuke new, then, that he loved Gin more than anything he had ever seen or imagined on Earth. "I love you, you know," he said softly to Gin. "So much."

Gin just smiled knowingly at him, though his expression still maintained it's tenderness. Even when he laughed a little. "I know," Gin answered. "I love you, too."

Aizen's smile broadened. So much so that it hurt his cheeks, but he didn't care. He was loved and felt happy. And wasn't that what everyone wanted, really?

"Always?" he asked. As if he needed any more proof, beside Gin's mere presence beside him in this godforsaken wasteland. But it was nice to have it affirmed. A heartbeat passed before Gin embraced him again, crushing his body against him.

"Yes," Gin whispered. Breath hot on his ear. His voice trembling a little as he spoke. "Always."

Sousuke smiled and held his Gin close, knowing all the forces in the three worlds couldn't tear them apart.

"Ya big idiot," Gin added, and Sousuke couldn't help but laugh. Gin always knew what to say to brighten his mood. And tonight was no exception.

This is why we've made it this far, he thought. We pull each other up.

He smiled again and the two of them separated. Resuming their surveillance of the vast desert before them. A united front against whatever tried to bring them down.

A gentle wind blew past them, through their hair and over their exposed skin. And Aizen shivered involuntarily. Though whether from the cold air or thoughts of what lay in wait for them inside the white marble palace in the far distance, he couldn't be sure.

"You 'fraid?" Gin asked. Aizen wanted to shake his head, until he remembered they weren't supposed to be hiding things from each other anymore. I am very much afraid. "Only a fool wouldn't be," he said. "I'm walking into a place of nightmares."

Gin just squeezed his hand tightly. "Then I'm glad I didn't marry a fool." he smiled. Then, after a long pause, he added, "Don't worry. We got this. We'll do this together."

Aizen smiled. Squeezing Gin's hand. "Yes. Together." Because I want to live with you and die with you and everything with you. And I'd walk through the nine circles of Hell for you, if it meant you'd be safe.

"Together." Gin echoed. Squeezing his hand again.

Yes. Aizen thought. Together. Always.

Gin smiled across at him. "Now let's go take this palace." he said, grinning mischievously, making the last of his fear evaporate. Because how could he be afraid when Gin was beside him, watching his back? Asking, 'are you afraid?'

He knew his answer.

I won't be afraid. I'm not afraid. Because you're standing here with me.

"Yes," Aizen smiled in agreement, his answering grin devilish by design. "Let's go and take what's ours."


End file.
